jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
GOOD Music
G.O.O.D Music (mostly written like this: GOOD Music) is a record label and management firm founded by music producer Kanye West. "GOOD" is an acronym for "Getting Out Our Dreams". Good Music has signed to Kid Retro's most famous and known, "Beast Flow Gang". GOOD Music contains a musical group of artists like: Kanye West, Kid Cudi, John Legend, Big Sean, Common, Pusha T, CyHi The Prynce, Mos Def, D'banj, Mr. Hudson, Malik Yusef, Teyana Taylor, Travis Scott and also the producers of the group: Devo Springteen, Keezo Kane, Don Jazzy, Hit-Boy, No I.D., Q-Tip, & Jeff Bhasker. GOOD Music could sometimes collaborate with J-Weezy The Martian. J-Weezy The Martian (producing as JoeySideFire) will write some of GOOD Music's greatest songs. So far, GOOD Music's first collaborated album, Cruel Summer, will be released on September 18, 2012. Q-Tip had announced that the second GOOD Music album Cruel Winter is what they are currently working on. JoeySideFire will be producing their first real GOOD Music song (will soon be released with a promo picture) called, "Suffrage", and will be released and recorded in 2013. History 2004–07: The First Signing John Legend and Commonwerethe first to have albums produced by GOOD Music and have received seven Grammy Award nominations between them; Get Lifted with three and Be with four. Consequence was signed in 2005 through a deal with Columbia Records. In 2007, Big Sean and Kid Cudi were also signed to the label. 2008–11: Continued Signing of new artists In 2008, the label signed Mr Hudsonafterhearing his debut album with the Library, A Tale of Two Cities. In 2010, the label signed Pusha T, Mos Def, Daniel Yazdi, and Cyhi the Prynce, who was signed in a joint venture with Akon's Konvict Muzik, with the departure of Tony Williams, followed by Consequence. In 2011, there followed Nigerian artist D'banj and fellow producer Don Jazzy, and a distribution agreement was made with Island Def Jam Music Group. In 2011, Teyana Taylor, Pusha TproducerQ-Tip & many more acts joined the Good Music group. Big Sean's Finally Famous was the first album released by GOOD Music with distribution by Def Jam. 2012–present: Cruel Summer (GOOD Music's Album) Mid-2012, Kanye West signed former Star Trak/Interscope Records artist Teyana Taylor to G.O.O.D. Music. In late 2011, plans were announced for a Spring 2012 release of a GOOD Music collaborative studio album, later announced as Cruel Summer. It was to be accompanied by a short film. Produced by West's design organization DONDA and shot in Qatar, the film premiered at Cannes Film Festival. The first single, "Mercy", was released in April 2012, followed by the video. The second single "Cold" was released a couple weeks after "Mercy" was released. A third single "New God Flow" was released in July. After the release of "New God Flow", the album cover was released. An additional single, "Clique", (by Kanye West, Big Sean, & Jay-Z) was released on September 6. On July 23, 2012, GOOD Music officially announced the September 4 release date for Cruel Summer; it has since been delayed until September 18, 2012 in the US. On September 30, 2012, Q-Tip announced that the group will soon be ready to release the second GOOD Music album entitled by Cruel Winter. On October 11, 2012 Travi$ Scott signed a 360 deal with Kanye West. 2013 (Future): Working on collaborations coming soon... Artists Current acts Producers * Kanye West * Mannie Fresh * Q-Tip * Devo Springsteen * Keezo Kane * No I.D. * Don Jazzy * Hit-Boy * Lifted * JoeySideFire (soon to be producer in 2013...) Discography Studio Albums: * Cruel Summer (2012) * Cruel Winter (TBA) * Unknown New Album (TBA) * Unknown New Album (with New Beats EZ & Roscoe Dash) (TBA) Mixtapes: coming soon... *''' '''* * Albums signed from label Gallery coming soon... Category:Artists Category:Rapping Groups Category:Record labels